User blog:ShenanigansShikra/Goehye - Unmei no Ikimono
'Goehye - Unmei no Ikimono '(''Goehye - Creatures of Fate) ''is a game produced by indie developer Ravendarus (Me). It shall be later adapted into a light novel. The game will shortly be open for voice auditions. The Plot Goehye are strange creatures discovered by Fujiwara Yushiro. There are currently 20 species of them known, each with 4 sub species, each representing a different matter - Light Magic, Hope, Dark Magic, and Havoc. Despite the stereotypical idea for each of these - Their alignment will only depend on who they were raised by - Be that somebody who fights alongside Goehye for good, those just for fun, or somebody who wants to use them as tools to shape the world in the way they want. We follow the story of Akira Toru, a young boy, alongside his Goehye, Kyon Kim, on a quest to become one of the ultimate Goehye Duelists known. "Preloved" Goehye are Goehye that have been put up for adoption from others, usually due to neglect or they have been unwillingly used for crime. The Characters Humans Fujiwara Yushiro | JP: Yushiro Fujiwara Fujiwara is a middle-aged man who discovered Goehye, and is also the person who named them. He said that every 2 months, there will be a chance to get a Goehye of your own to train and fight alongside. The way he decides is through a facts test about the species the person wants, then will show them the one which now belongs to them. However, he makes it so Preloved Goehye are always available for those he has great trust in, along with them answering the trivia questions. Akira Toru | JP: Toru Akira Akira is a 15 year-old boy who adopted a Preloved Goehye who used to belong to Kwon Jongin, a secondary antagonist, due to her being both used for crime and being abused. He wears a purple shirt and a black bodywarmer, and has long hair which goes down to just under his shoulders, however it is tied up most of the time. He is the main protaganist of the game. Batsu Sakamoto | JP: Sakamoto Batsu Batsu is Akira's brother, and owns a Goehye of his own. He often fights alongside his brother, however he will commonly keep to himself. He is somewhat mysterious and brooding compared to most people in this game. He has dark blue, spiked hair and wears a long black coat which almost drags along the floor. More coming soon. Goehye Shinji Asuka | JP: Asuka Shinji The Goehye of Fujiwara. He is the Ghisaruu of Hope. Ghisaruu is a species that looks similar to a cat, with 3 intertwined tails and a large quiff on the top of it's head, with zig-zag shaped markings. His fur is white and the markings are pale blue, he also has piercing red eyes.. He was the first Goehye ever discovered by mankind. Kyon Kim | JP: Kim Kyon The Goehye of Akira. She is the Kuyuara of Dark Magic. The Kuyuara is a 3ft tall anthropomorphic bird species, slightly resembling a parrot, a rooster and a kestrel. Kyon used to belong to Jongin, a notorious thief. Her feathers are light purple, with a slightly darker head. Her eyes are yellow with a very pale tint of green and her beak and feet are orange. Tokugawa Umeda | JP: Umeda Tokugawa Tokugawa is the Goehye of Batsu. He is the Lupamisu of Havoc. The Lupamisu is an extremely large 6ft tall wolf, with a flaring mane down it's back up to the tip of it's tail. It's fur is mainly black with brown paws, and he has incredible gold eyes. More coming soon Category:Blog posts Category:Games Category:Ravendarus